Rompecorazones
by Solei Dantes
Summary: ¿Soul, el galán rompecorazones, al fin encontró alguien que lo rechazara?
1. Huracán rompecorazones

Holaa!

Anoche (ahora en la madrugada :3) escribí esto mientras hablaba con mi hermana.

Creo que todos mis one shots serán de Soul Eater _._

jeje en fin

Espero les agrade esta "faceta" de Soul.

En realidad no estoy esperando reviews, sino reclamos XD

pero igual, espero sus comentarios ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Rompecorazones<strong>

Mujeriego egocéntrico.

Esa era la reputación de Soul Eater Evans.

Todos decían que podía conseguir a cualquier chica que quisiera con tan solo lanzarle una sonrisa torcida con sus dientes de tiburón.

Todas decían que tenía una sonrisa espléndida, un cuerpo de modelo, unos hermosos ojos de rubí y una voz de ángel.

Pero ¿Que decía él?

Él no creía que era perfecto. Él se había hecho de esa _mala reputación_ para evitar ser lastimado como la primera vez.

..

_Flashback_

_-... ¿quisieras... ser mi... Novia?  
><em>

_-jaja ¿Tu novia? Ni loca_

_La chica se fue agitando el vuelo de su falda con sus caderas, arreglándose el cabello con una mano como solía gustarle que hiciera a Soul._

_La vio alejarse de su vida mientras oía el sonido de su corazón al romperse._

..

Sip, su primer amor fue todo un desastre.

Se prometió no dejar que alguien le volviera a romper el corazón.

Antes se comería sus almas.

Y vaya que lo estaba haciendo.

Era un huracán rompe-corazones.

Todas caían.

Excepto una.

Ella era especial.

¡Ella lo había rechazado!

¿Cómo? Ni idea.

Pero a ella no le haría daño.

Ella debía de haber sufrido como él.

En algún momento de su vida debió de haber cometido su mismo error. Entregó su corazón y se lo devolvieron. Y además, roto.

Ella lo veía con sus ojos esmeraldas, escondida de todas las miradas, incluso de aquella mirada roja que tanto ansiaba.

Lo espiaba desde antes de que él se enterara de su existencia. Pero cuando recibió la petición tan esperada, le rechazó.

Tuvo miedo.

De él.

De que rompieran su corazón de nuevo.

Ella se había vuelto desconfiada, pero seguía siendo enamoradiza. Y de los más estúpidos, los más idiotas y los menos indicados.

Pero ahí seguía, mirándolo desde la lejanía.

_Algún día_ se dijo a sí misma. _Algún día, alguien será_. Pero deseaba que fuera él.

Al mismo tiempo, él pensaba que cambiaría.

_Robaré su corazón. Y yo le entregaré el mío._

* * *

><p><em>Por favor pasen a dejar sus reviewsreclamos/insultos/sugerencias/inconformidades_ _dando clic en el botón que dice __**Review**__ :)_


	2. Rey Tiburón

Hola hola! Bueno tengo que agradecer a todos los que dejaron review en la primera parte de este fanfic. La verdad pensaba dejarlo como oneshot pero al ver las peticiones de hacerlo más largo no me pude resistir TwT

Recuerden el **disclaimer** (que solo la trama es mia cada personaje es de su autor XP)

Sin más… espero dejarlos picados con esto =)

* * *

><p><span>Maka's POV<span>

Si, mama lo dijo. A nosotras nos da más problemas. Siempre nuestra familia (la parte femenina) ha tenido dificultades con esto. No me voy tan lejos, mama está divorciada. Y papa está "destrozado", necesita disciplina y por eso me quedo.

Pero no solo pienso en él. Mama no puede cargar conmigo. Además, quiero terminar mi educación. El Shibusen es la única opción para mí, desde hace mucho que quiero ser como mi mama y para eso, la mejor educación es necesaria.

Pero la cuestión amorosa… Eso está complicando mi vida.

_Soul…_

Honestamente me alegra "no" haberle correspondido aquella vez. ¿Por qué? Porque iba a jugar conmigo, así de simple. Porque no ha cambiado desde que lo conozco.

_Desde que me enamoré de él._

Lo conocí siendo un _tiburón enamorado_*. En menos de lo que canta un gallo cambiaba de chica. Nunca me gustó eso de él. Me enamoré de sus ojos… unos ojos rojos… tan profundos…

_Maka comienzas a delirar_

Debo dejar de regañarme yo solita. En fin, desde hace… 25 chicas que lo conozco. No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo es, pero es alrededor de… medio año. Mi amigo Black*Star me lo presentó un descanso que tuvimos en la facultad. Creo que son amigos de la infancia o algo por el estilo, no lo recuerdo bien. Se saludan, en palabras de Soul, de manera muy cool. Me parece gracioso en realidad, el chocar las palmas en lo alto como lo hacen ellos. Nunca puedo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

_Maka Maka… La pequeña princesa Maka_

Antes creía que mi príncipe era un tal Kid. Death the Kid. Pero al parecer no fui lo suficientemente _simétrica_ como para aguantarlo. Era muy guapo, bueno, lo sigue siendo. Pero nunca le gusté. Así que quedamos solo como amigos.

_La vida da muchas vueltas ¿verdad?_

Ahora estudia en la facultad de Arquitectura. Yo estudio en la facultad de Literatura. Black Star está en la… ¿estará estudiando ahora que lo pienso? No lo sé. Nunca carga con nada D: Siempre anda de aquí para allá por todo el Shibusen. Por lo que tengo entendido, Soul estudia en la facultad de Artes visuales. No estoy segura de qué estudia, pero siempre tiene chicas a su alrededor.

_Chicas con curvas y bonitos atuendos_

No sé cómo pude entrar en su lista. Supongo que el hecho de ser una chica basta.

En este momento debo ir a mi facultad. Debo ir por unos cuantos libros a la biblio… ¿Es ese Soul? La gorra y los lentes oscuros me impiden saber sí es él o no. ¡Es él! Puedo ver un poco de su cabello blanco. Pero… está… ¡¿leyendo? Lee… a… Neruda… sí… Ese libro lo devolví ayer después de hacer un trabajo.

_De aquellos azahares  
>desatados<br>por la luz de la luna,  
>de aquel<br>olor de amor  
>exasperado,<br>hundido en la fragancia,  
>salió<br>del limonero el amarillo,  
>desde su planetario<br>bajaron a la tierra los limones.**_

Mira la coincidencia… venir a estar bajo la sombra de los limones… Pero ¿Por qué está aquí solo? ¡Y disfrazado! ¿De quién se esconde?

* * *

><p>¿De quién se esconde Soul?<p>

¿A Soul le gusta la poesía?

¿Soul lee? XD

Esperen el siguiente capítulo para averiguarlo :3

Gracias a** Pao nyaa**, **Alice Ushiromiya Albarn**, **Cherry Baudelaire**, **Nita Evans** y **Kaoru240 **por sus reviews :3 pidiendo continuación (Dai-chan tú me lo pediste indirectamente xD)

_Se aceptan recomendaciones, sugerencias, comentarios, etc etc etc dando clic en la palabra __**Review**__ de abajito ;)_

* * *

><p>*Referencia a la canción de Maná, <em>El rey tiburón. <em>Ojalá la conozcan y si no… búsquenla, está chistosita :3 Y… ¿apoco no queda perfecto la analogía? =D

** Oda al limón de Pablo Neruda ;D


	3. Mala Suerte

¡Hola gente! He aquí la última actualización de este fic antes de que entre a clases (u.u deséenme suerte) No sé si contesté reviews antes u.u pero contestaré los de éste en el sig cap lo prometo :)

¡A leer!

* * *

><p><em><span>Mala suerte<span>_

**Soul's POV**

Es increíble. Un chico cool como yo no debería estar haciendo esto. Pero ya qué. No pienso fallar… Después de mañana ya no.

Debo aceptar que Maka tiene buen gusto, todos los libros que deja son… bueno no son del todo cool, pero me gustan, son interesantes… Además, cada libro que deja me permite conocerla un poco mejor.

¿Pero por qué ella? ¿Qué es lo que la hace diferente?

_El hecho que te haya rechazado pequeño Soul._

Cállate maldito diablillo. Pero tengo que admitir que tienes razón… Lo que no puedes obtener es lo que más atrae a uno.

_Jajaja ¿y qué harás ahora? ¿La dejarás ir así como así?_

Claro que no. ¿Por qué crees que la espío cada que puedo? Es vergonzoso para un chico cool, pero es cierto. La sigo con la mirada cada que la veo pasar, estudio sus gestos, gustos y disgustos. Sé que no le gusta que esté con otras chicas, lo leo en su forma reprobatoria de mirarme cuando beso a la chica en turno. Sin embargo, quiero saber más sobre ella. Quiero saber qué le molesta, qué sabor de helado le gusta más, qué dulce le fascina, qué caricia la hace enloquecer, qué la hace sonreír, qué la motiva, cuál es la razón por la que despierta a cada mañana, qué es lo que ella más desea, deseo saber todo, hasta… por quien suspira y vive cada día… Aunque no sea yo… Quiero estar ahí junto a ella para apoyarla y secar sus lágrimas… y tal vez… lograr que se enamore de mí.

_Juju Bravo, Soul, bravo. Y ¿cómo piensas hacerlo? Si tenemos otras chicas esperando en la lista._

En eso te equivocas. No hay más lista. Mañana termino con la chica y me pongo firme con eso. Dejaré la forma de vengarme de **ella** por Maka. Porque quiero saber su historia. Quiero protegerla, que confíe en mí… ¿Quién habrá sido el imbécil que le hizo daño?

Mírame ahora… aquí sentado en una banca entre los limones de este parque. Leyendo el libro que Maka devolvió ayer. Escondido para acabarla… Intento que no me reconozcan pero ¡estúpida gorra! Tengo mucho calor. La voltearé. ¡Ah! Mejor. Y más cool.

Este libro es muy complicado. ¡Te maldigo Neruda! ¿Por qué le gustará a Maka?

Creo que tomaré un descanso. Después de todo llevo una hora leyendo. Creo que iré por algo de tomar… Cómo me gustaría ver a Maka…

_Cuidado con lo que deseas pequeño Sou, puede que se cumpla_

¡Cierra la boca! Dios, ¡cómo molestas!

_¡Y tú estúpido! ¡Quítate los fregados lentes oscuros y voltea hacia el frente!_

¡¿Maka?

_Juju corre que está huyendo de ti _

-¡Maka espera!

_Jajaja creo que se te fue Soul_

**Maka's POV**

Demonios, no pensé que fuera a verme. ¡Debo correr! … Un momento… ¿por qué estoy huyendo?

Y más importante… ¡¿por qué me persigue, Soul?

Esto es muy extraño… Soul persiguiéndome… y…

-¡Cuidado!

**General POV**

Soul y Maka se encontraban en el piso puesto que la rubia cenizo se paró de repente al pensar que el _gran y cool Soul_ la estaba persiguiendo, y claro, como Soul solo se concentraba en tratar de alcanzarla no se dio cuenta de que la perseguida se había detenido y el perseguidor se estrelló contra ella.

-itaaii…- Maka se encontraba sobándose la cabeza tratando de disminuir el dolor del golpe de ésta contra el suelo.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre parar de la nada?- le gritó Soul antes de recordar a quién le gritaba

Los ojos color jade de Maka se quedaron inmóviles ante los ojos sangre del albino por un momento. Un momento casi infinito que no fue por más de 5 segundos.

-Go-Gomenasai…- balbuceó Maka

-Ven te ayudo- dijo el muchacho levantándose rápidamente para luego preguntarle a la rubia -¿Por qué huiste de mí, Maka?-

-Yo… no lo sé- se excusó Maka- El instinto del pez que lucha por sobrevivir al tiburón- murmuró muy bajito pero Soul pudo escucharlo.

-Lo lamento, no quería espantarte… Es solo que… -

-Vamos, Soul , dile que deseaste que estuviera aquí para verla jajaja- el diablillo dentro de la cabeza de Soul brincaba de regozijo al ver al pobre albino hacerse bolas por no querer decir la verdad.

-¿Ese no es… un libro de Neruda?- preguntó Maka segura de desviar el tema y de saber la respuesta.

-Eto… sí… _casualmente_ estaba leyéndolo debajo de los limones…- ese _casualmente_ sonó 100% a ironía.

-¿La oda al limón?- inquirió Maka

-Sip…- a Soul se le acababan los temas de conversación así que fue al grano

-Maka… en realidad… quisiera hacerte una pregunta…- a la ojiverde casi se le sale el corazón al escuchar esa frase, pero con todas las fuerzas del mundo pudo contenerse las ganas de gritar, pero sin evitar un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

-Pero quisiera… ir a otro lugar- siguió Soul- Te invito un refresco- consiguió decir de manera muy _cool_ a pesar de su nerviosismo

Ambos caminaron hacia un pequeño establecimiento que no estaba muy lejos de donde estaban, llamado _Paradise_, donde Maka pidió un refresco de manzana y Soul uno de limón (N/A: no se rían, no sé cómo poner Sprite sin recurrir a la marca TxT) Pasó un incómodo silencio hasta que Maka no pudo aguantarlo más y dio un gran trago a su refresco para bajar los nervios.

-¿Y de qué se trata Evans?- Maka se sintió orgullosa del tono que había adquirido su voz al hacer la pregunta.

-Bien… Yo… quisiera saber…

- ¡NYAJAJAJJA HE LLEGADO SIMPLES MORTALES! ¡ADMIRENME! Y QUE ALGUIEN ME TRAIGA UN BANANA SPLIT PORQUE ESTOY HAMBRIENTO!-

_Maldita sea, B*S _maldijo Soul a su amigo en un susurro que se perdió entre los gritos del egocéntrico.

-Vaya vaya miren ¿a quién tenemos aquí?- dijo una voz muy familiar para Maka

-¡¿Kid?- Maka saludó a su viejo amor, al igual que Soul lo saludó solo con un asentimiento de cabeza y un _¿qué hay?_ muy cool escondiendo su desagrado por la aparición de esos dos.

-¿Y qué hace Soul, el tiburón, con la pequeña Maka juntos aquí?- Preguntó Kid

Pero antes de que Soul pudiera hablar B*S se posicionó "gloriosamente" sobre la mesa y siguió gritando

-VIEJO QUE BUENO QUE PUEDES ADMIRARME DESDE DONDE ESTÁS. Y TU TAMBIÉN MAKA JAJAJAJAJA-

Sin embargo la frenética risa del peliazul fue frenada por el zapato de Kid

-¡CALLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Maka soltó a carcajada limpia. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a alguien controlar a B*S. Este acto de Kid había logrado relajarla y hasta hacerle olvidar el por qué estaba sentada en _Paradise_.

_Diablos… a este paso no podré pedirle que salga conmigo_ pensó desesperado Soul.

* * *

><p>¿Cómo se deshará Soul de Kid y B*S?<p>

¿Algún día B*S podrá dejar de hacer sus entradas escandalosas?

¿Podrá Soul pedirle a Maka una cita formal?

¿Dónde quedó la gorra y los lentes de Soul? XD

Estas y más preguntas tendrán su respuesta en el próximo cap ;)

**Si me dejan un review seré muy feliz… y actualizaré más rápido :3**


	4. Declaraciones

Hihi~

Hasta abajo los comentarios

Lean :D

* * *

><p><strong>Declaración<strong>

Soul se estaba desesperando.

Maka se había aburrido de las babosadas de B*S y tomó el libro de Neruda para volver a leerlo.

Kid alegaba que B*S destrozaba la simetría y que debería sentirse avergonzado por causar tanto caos.

B*S solo decía, perdón, gritaba que era muy big y que el ser un dios le permitía hacer lo que le viniera en gana.

-Oi, Maka- dijo Kid después de dejar inconsciente a B*S en el suelo -se hace tarde… ¿No tienes que estar a cierta hora en tu casa o algo así?- preguntó amablemente, sacudiendo la manga de su chaqueta.

Soul no se había dado cuenta del tiempo que había pasado. Ya no ocuparía sus lentes oscuros ni su gorra, ya estaba anocheciendo. Pronto aparecería la luna para burlarse de su patético intento de pedirle una cita a Maka.

-Um… pues no quisiera… Pero prefiero irme antes de que mi padre note que no estoy en casa y vaya a buscarme- contestó Maka con cara de asco y devolviendo el libro a Soul.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- ofreció el ojos dorados

A Soul lo invadió un sentimiento de calor (¿celos?) mientras un leve temblor se presentó en su cuerpo.

-No te preocupes, Kid. Yo la llevo- dijo bruscamente jalando a Maka antes de que pudiera objetar algo.

Solo cuando pasaron por encima de B*S pudo exigir que se le soltara. Ya no era una niña para que alguien cuidara de ella. Mucho menos para que decidieran por ella

-¡Soul, suéltame!- ordenó una vez fuera y el albino obedeció.

_Jajaja bien hecho Soul- _escuchó Soul una voz molesta dentro de su cabeza_ -ahora está molesta contigo_-

-¡VIEJO ESPERA A TU DIOOS!- gritó B*S casi en su oído

-Imbécil, me vas a dejar sordo- dijo Soul sobándose de alguna forma su oído.

-¿Qué te sucede? Cualquiera hubiera dicho que intentabas arrancarle el brazo- Kid miró desafiante al ojos rubí.

Soul miró a Maka justo para verla esconder la marca que su mano había dejado en su brazo. Se sintió estúpido.

-Gomen, Maka…- se disculpó- Pero he tratado de hablar contigo todo el día pero _no he podido_- dijo esto último mirando a los dos chicos a su lado.

Al contrario de los que Soul creyó que Kid haría, solo metió una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y dijo con toda la calma del mundo

-Yo también quisiera hablar contigo, Maka-

La aludida recordó el color de cabello de su padre. ¿Por qué dos chicos querían hablar con ella? ¿De qué querían hablar con ella? Por el amor de Shinigami-sama, con Kid no hablaba desde hace años, y ni hablar de Soul, jamás había hablado con él sobre algo.

El tiburón, por otro lado, se quedó tan blanco como su cabello. Sin saberlo, se hacía una de las mismas preguntas que Maka ¿de qué querrá hablar Kid con ella?

_-Juajuajua ¿qué harás ahora, pequeño Soul?- _canturreaba el diablillo en su cabeza.

-Maka… - dijo bajando la mirada y tan débilmente que solo Maka, que estaba a su lado, pudo escucharlo. Se tragaba a duras penas su enorme orgullo.- por favor Maka, quiero… necesito hablar contigo-

La rubia sintió que el albino era sincero.

-Kid ¿te parece si platicamos mañana? Soul y yo tenemos un asuntito pendiente- le dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

-Está bien, Maka, no te preocupes- le contestó sin ninguna emoción. Y dirigiendo su mirada al "semi-dios" –Vamos B*S, te invito a mi casa…-

-¡WAHOO!- B*S ni dejó terminar a Kid cuando lo interrumpió y agarró camino – ¡NOS VEMOS SIMPLES MORTALES!~- les gritó a modo de despedida a los demás.

Soul no podía creerlo: Maka confió en sus palabras. Pero ahora tenía que hacer algo mucho mayor que tragarse su orgullo, algo que no había hecho desde hacía tanto tiempo: abrir su corazón.

Los dos chicos caminaron en silencio un rato. Soul sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo. Pero cuando por fin se agarró de valor para hablar Maka se le adelantó.

-¿Por qué te comportaste así?-

-¿Así cómo?- preguntó algo confundido Soul

-Cuando Kid se ofreció a acompañarme a casa, cerraste los puños y me jalaste como alma que lleva el diablo- explicó Maka -¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

Soul sabía que no tenía otra salida, debía decirle la verdad.

-Maka… yo…-

-Aquí es- declaró la ojos esmeralda sin esperar la respuesta de Soul –gracias por acompañarme- soltó cortante.

-¡Espera Maka!- Soul no podía creer que el tiempo pasó volando y él sin decir palabra alguna

_No podrás Soul, ya ríndete_

-Hemos estado cerca de 20 minutos caminando en total silencio, no pienso esperar más. Si quieres hablar te doy cinco segundos- Maka de verdad parecía irritada. Después de todo, Soul parecía seguir jugando con ella, y eso le dolía mucho. No deseaba ser lastimada de nuevo. Pero no quería mostrarse débil ante el tiburón.

-Pero Maka…- protestó Soul

-Uno- comenzó el conteo

-…-

-Dos-

-Makaporfavorséminovia- El conteo lo puso más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. No quiso decirlo así, pero las palabras salieron disparadas, sin respirar.

A Maka el disparo le pegó por sorpresa. Dio un paso hacia atrás sin dejar de ver a aquel joven de quien se había enamorado ciegamente, a quien deseaba con todo su corazón y de que quería ser su motivo de palabras dulces.

-¿Q-qué? ¿Soul te sientes bien? ¿No me estarás jugando la de la última vez verdad?- le respondió incrédula

-No, Maka. Esta vez es diferente, yo…- Soul estaba dispuesto a aclarar todo en ese mismo momento, decirle que ella había habitado su mente desde que le dijo que no, que no podía pensar en alguien más, que sería solo suyo (con el temor que ella decidiera que era suficiente)

-¡MAKA_CHAN! ¿DÓNDE HABÍAS ESTADO? ¡PAPÁ ESTABA MUY PREOCUPADO!- pero claro, Spirit tenía que arruinar el momento.

Maka esquivó con facilidad el abrazo de su padre y le ordenó que se fuera dentro de la casa. Spirit obedeció tal y como si los papeles se hubieran volteado.

Soul dirigió una mirada de confusión a Maka, pero al encontrarse con sus ojos verdes… recordó que no le había dicho nada –otra vez- y que Maka tampoco le había dado una respuesta.

-Por favor Maka, piénsa…- Soul fue interrumpido de nuevo por Spirit

-¡MAKA-CHAAN PAPÁ TE ESTÁ ESPERANDOO~! – Soul comenzó a desesperarse. ¿Qué acaso una declaración no debía ser romántica, y SIN PADRES?

El cuerpo delgado de Maka giró hacia la puerta, y sin voltear a ver a Soul le dirigió la palabra.

-Necesito saber que es verdad…-

-Mañana te diré todo lo que quieras saber… Pero prométeme que lo considerarás- suplicó Soul

-… Buenas noches- dio como toda respuesta y se metió a la casa.

Soul se quedó parado en la acera. Viendo la puerta donde hacía un instante estaba la persona a quien deseaba proteger de todo mal… y del fastidioso de su padre.

Por fin, se dio la vuelta, con la esperanza de que Maka lo hubiera tomado enserio. Mañana, se dijo, iría a buscar a Maka a su facultad y le explicaría todo lo que no pudo esta noche.

Por su parte, Maka, al cerrar la puerta de la casa, se recargó en ella y se deslizó hasta el piso, quedando sentada en los mosaicos blancos de la entrada. Se sentía feliz. Y confundida. Y con miedo.

Pero mañana comprobaría si era verdad.

Y tenía un plan para ello.

-¡MAKA-CHAAN~! ¡PAPA PREPARÓ WAFFLES PARA LA CENA~!-no tenía elección, quería cenar.

Al menos su padre no quemó la cocina. Ya pensaría mejor la propuesta de Soul.

* * *

><p>HOLA!<p>

¿Cómo están? ¿Qué les pareció? :D

Esta vez lo hice un poco más largo, porque hace mucho que no actualizaba :3

Gracias a todos por sus reviews: _Shald120_, _Alice Ushiromiya Albarn_ y _kaoru240_ por sus muy animantes reviews TwT

Y! yuki-chan22 contesto a tus preguntas:

**¿Dónde quedó el libro de Neruda?** Creo que si lo puse en este cap por ahí :3 y si no… eto… imagina que lo sigue trayendo en la mano xB

**¿Qué estudia Black?** Todavía no se XD (si alguien tiene sugerencias, las acepto gustosa xB)

**¿Por qué Kid no parece Kid?** Es que es mayor, todos están en la universidad, entonces alguien tuvo que cambiar un poco no? La verdad no pensé que Kid fuera a no parecer a Kid D: ya parece Kid? xD Eto… espero que este Kid te agrade. Si no te satisface esta respuesta, entonces piénsalo asi: es un fanfic x3 y eso tiene implicaciones como esos pequeños cambios que notas

He tenido nuevas ideas :B He creado un nuevo fanfic muajaja Uno de Assassin Creed. Leanlo porfavor x3 prometo que habrá acción, emoción y muchas azañas (hazañas? Arañas? o como se escriba)

Y para que no dejen de visitar este fic, les dejo un pequeño adelanto :B

_Exijo un pequeño pago_

_¿Cuál es tu precio?_

_Un beso_

Ja~ne


	5. Solo un trato

Vuelvo.

Capítulo 5

Pronto terminará este drama.

Disfruten~

* * *

><p><strong>Solo un trato<strong>

Durante la noche, Maka pensó y pensó hasta que la cabeza le dolió*, pero por fin, muy de madrugada, dio con la idea correcta.

Ese día, a la hora del almuerzo, caminó ciegamente hasta toparse con los gritos de Black*Star, que estaba con Liz, Patty y Tsubaki.

-¡Oh Dios!- gritó Liz –Pero Maka, ¡qué ojeras tan grandes tienes!^ ¿Qué te pasó?-

-¡Pareces vampiro!- le siguió su hermana entre risotadas

-Estoy bien chicas, no se preocu…

-¡ALIVIANATE CON VER A TU DIOS, MORTAL! JAJAJJAJA- dijo B*S como siempre, tan elocuente y discreto.

-Siéntate, porfavor B*S- pidió Tsubaki –Maka, acompáñame-

Maka la siguió, sin preguntar ni comentar, solo para alejarse de los demás.

-Maka, a mí no me engañas. Tú no te desvelas jamás, ni siquiera en tiempo de exámenes. – su amiga sí que tenía razón -¿Quieres hablar conmigo sobre lo que ronda por tu cabeza?- le preguntó, señalando una silla e invitándola a sentarse.

Apenas en ese momento se dio cuenta que habían llegado a su jardín favorito en toda la universidad. El jardín donde vio a Soul leyendo un libro bajo los olorosos limones, entre azahares y las sombras de las hojas tan verdes, tan vivas.

Ambas chicas se sentaron. La morena esperó a que su mejor amiga comenzara el relato de aquello tan importante que le costó la noche.

-Tsubaki… yo… ayer… anoche… estuve con Soul… y… me dijo… me pidió… ser su novia…-

-¿Y que le respondiste?- preguntó curiosa, pero no desesperada. No quería que pensara que su amiga era una chismosa.

-Nada… aún- contestó la otra, viendo cómo el viendo hacía girar el pequeño azahar que cayó en la mesa frente a ella.

-Pero eso es lo que querías ¿no?- Maka había desahogado sus penas desde el principio, y únicamente, con Tsubaki.

-Si, si… pero…-

-Disculpa, Tsubaki- la voz masculina a espaldas de Tsubaki le hizo sentir un escalofrío- ¿puedo robarte a Maka unos minutos?-

-Claro, Kid- le respondió amablemente, aunque el rostro de Maka no se veía feliz de que hubieran interrumpido su diálogo.

Aun así, se levantó y caminó junto a él, dejando atrás a Tsubaki. Sin dejar de andar, Kid comenzó un nuevo interrogatorio.

-Maka, ¿ayer, qué pasó entre tu y Soul?- Kid trató de no ser tan directo, pero no podía aguantarlo más.

-Am…-

-¿No te hizo nada?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Ayer estaba muy agresivo-

-Ah… eso…- Maka miró a Kid. Se veía bastante tenso –Pues… solo me acompañó a casa y…- recordó la pequeña charla (muy pequeña charla) que tuvo con el tiburón –hablamos un poco. Fue todo-

-A ti te gusta ¿verdad, Maka?- Kid lo sabía desde hace algunos meses. Se dio cuenta que la forma en que Maka miraba a Soul era la misma que la que él utilizaba para ver a… _alguien_. Maka, por otro lado, se sonrojó. Ella no sabía cómo o por qué Kid lo sabía. Pero ahora ahí estaba, su ex-amor hablando de su amor actual.

-¿P-porqué lo preguntas?-

-Maka, a la única que haces daño es a ti. Conoces a Soul, mejor que yo, por lo menos, y sabes que no hace mucho para tener una relación estable. Pero yo quisiera ayudarte-

-¿Ayudarme?

-Quisiera hablarte más… en privado. ¿Podemos vernos después de clases?- Maka no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago

-Salgo a las 4 hoy-

-Está bien, a las 4 ahí donde estabas sentada con Tsubaki-

-De acuerdo-

Con eso, Kid se fue, no sin antes haber devuelto a Maka con su amiga, que tenía unos diez minutos esperando su regreso. En tanto, Tsubaki se moría de curiosidad. Había mil posibilidades de respuesta a la pregunta del millón, que este día era: ¿Qué le dijo Kid a Maka?

_Flashback_

_Temprano, ese día, Tsubaki había visto a Maka llegar a clases zombificada. Durante la única clase que tenían juntas, la vio garabatear cosas sin sentido en su libreta. Ya no había oraciones completas que caracterizaban las notas de la rubia, ni existía coherencia entre las pocas palabras relacionadas con el tema en sí. Tsubaki miró de reojo la libreta de su compañera y estaba segura de haber visto "Soul" varias veces._

_Después de salir del salón, en su periodo libre antes de otra clase, se dispuso a pensar en cómo ayudar a Maka, hasta que se topó con Kid. _

_-¡Gomenasai!- exclamó la morena al agacharse y ayudar a recoger los papeles que salieron volando._

_-No te preocupes, Tsubaki. ¿Te encuentras bien? No es común que andes así de… distraída-_

_-Yo lo estoy. Pero Maka… ella me preocupa-_

Tsubaki se vio entre los azahares. Entendía muy bien por qué a Maka le gustaba pasar tanto tiempo ahí. Pero ella prefería el jardín de buganvilias. Un camino de piedra atravesaba el lugar, y cada cierta distancia, entre dos árboles, un asiento de piedra blanca servía de descanso. Uno de cada lado del camino. Muy simétricamente, como diría Kid. Kid no era tan simétrico. Su cabello con esas tres líneas blancas a un lado era lo no simétrico de su físico. Y ahora sabía que no era simétrico en su forma de ser. Era una buena persona, pero había que andarse con cuidado con él.

_Flashback -2-_

_-¿Entonces está bien?- le preguntó Kid_

_-Eso creo- Tsubaki dudó un momento si hablar o no -Necesito tu ayuda… No quiero que Maka termine lastimada y sé que Soul no es mal chico, pero…_

_-Quieres que investigue si Soul es honesto- le interrumpió, dándole al blanco._

_-Así es. Por ella. Y sé que tú y Soul tienen una buena relación…-_

_-Si. Comprendo, Tsubaki. Claro, lo haré-_

_-Gracias Kid, de veras….- Kid levantó una mano, pidiendo que le dejara terminar con ese gesto._

_-Tú quieres ayudar a Maka, de acuerdo. Pero no hago favores gratis- la declaración de Kid puso nerviosa a Tsubaki. Ahora no estaba segura de que pedir su ayuda hubiera sido una buena idea._

_-Solo exijo un pequeño pago- Tsubaki tragó grueso_

_-¿Cuál es tu precio?-_

_-Un beso-_

* * *

><p>*Si a alguien le suena esto, adivinen de dónde es<p>

^Bien a la Caperucita Roja

**Aclarando la última parte**: el precio lo paga quien pide el favor, no quien no sabe ni lo que está pasando xD

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Review?<em>**


	6. Verdades

Hi~

ok, rápidamente: solo espero que ahora quede claro lo del beso. Ya casi termina este fic entonces... disfrútenlo :)

* * *

><p><strong>Verdades<strong>

-¿Tsubaki?-

La aludida se había quedado pensando en los acontecimientos que ella y su amiga pasarían a formar parte próximamente.

-L-lo siento, Maka- Tsubaki volvió a la realidad, junto con su curiosidad –Dime Maka, ¿qué quería Kid?-

-Quiere que lo vea al terminar el día- Tsubaki la notó muy nerviosa. Su nivel de curiosidad subía y subía. Volteó a ver cómo Kid se alejaba y fue entonces cuando Tsubaki se sintió libre de hablar.

-Maka… ¿todo bien?- Aunque a esa libertad no daba rienda suelta, la prudencia era su virtud más grande.

-Kid quiere hablar conmigo- le dijo sin pensar.

-¿Tiene que ver con Soul?-

-Sí-

-Entonces espero que te ayude en algo- Tsubaki sabía que Kid era un experto resolviendo problemas de todo tipo: matemáticos, lingüísticos, computacionales, meteorológicos, a veces, y, obviamente, simétricos. Y ahora, al parecer, también amorosos. Pero no lo hacía gratis.

..

_Flashback_

_Las mejillas de Tsubaki se incendiaron _(N/A: no literalmente xP)_, pero eso no impidió que su cerebro trabajara rápido. Se levantó y se dio la vuelta. _

_-Te pagaré cuando todo esto se resuelva- le dijo con la voz más neutral que pudo – Ahora si me disculpas, voy a clase-_

_Kid miró el largo cabello negro desaparecer tras una puerta. Valdría la pena la espera. _

_Él no tenía novia, ni quería tenerla, pero debía admitir que Tsubaki era simétricamente atractiva._

..

Soul caminaba hacia el jardín de limones, aquel jardín que tanto lo calmaba y que buscaba no salir de ahí jamás.

No era cool tener un gusto tan simple, pero nadie tenía que enterarse. Cuando rodeaba el edificio cercano a su lugar favorito en el jardín, le pareció ver a Tsubaki. No le molestaba, sabía que Tsubaki no le contaba su día a todo el mundo. Pero al acercarse un poco más, pudo percatarse de que algo más. El rubio cenizo de Maka, eso fue lo que vio. El pánico se apoderó de él y se escondió detrás del edificio.

-¡Rayos! ¡Esto no es nada cool!- se dijo en voz baja

-Definitivamente- dijo una voz a su lado

Como todo un macho, lanzó un gritito y brincó del susto.

-¡Mierda, Asura! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!-

-Tranquilo primito, que no voy a comerte- le dijo el dueño de la voz. Asura le llevaba 5 años al albino, era casi su hermano mayor. Aunque desde el desafortunado evento, su relación también había cambiado.

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó Asura

-¿Qué es lo que tú haces aquí?- contratacó Soul

-Yo me fascino con la belleza de mi novia, desde la lejanía- la respuesta de Asura provocó una mueca de desagrado en el rostro de Soul

-Eres un depravado ¿lo sabías?-

-Si bien que estás haciendo lo mismo, pequeño Soul. ¿No es esa Albarn?-

-Sí lo es. ¡Pero yo no estoy haciendo nada de eso, pervertido!- le respondió Soul tratando de ocultar la vergüenza que sentía de haber sido "descubierto" _(N/A: porque al verla solo un segundo, le entró el pánico)_

-Sé que Albarn te rechazó- Soul desvió su mirada hacia otro lado, sonrojado –pero no es razón suficiente de amarla de repente-

-¿Qué?- Soul volteó a ver a Asura sorprendido

-Que estás obsesionado con Maka. Piénsalo, si hubiera dicho que sí aquella vez, la hubieras lastimado y olvidado, como a todas las otras- Soul se quedó mudo – Niégalo- le retó Asura.

-Lárgate…- le dijo Soul en voz baja

-Por supuesto, ¡oh gran señor tiburón, rey de los mares!- Asura siempre había adorado ser ácido cuando menos se necesitaba –Pero en cuanto lastimes a Maka por no saber ni lo que sientes, tu reinado se vendrá abajo-

Soul se quedó solo, bajo el hermoso sol de media mañana, escuchando al viento correr entre las copas de los árboles y a esos estúpidos animales que siempre producían un sonidito raro a pleno día (¿cigarras?). En una última mirada, pudo ver que Tsubaki y Maka ya iban lejos. Metió las manos a sus bolsillos y comenzó su camino a casa.

..

Maka se encontraba tirada en su cama. No podía distraerse con música, ni con películas, ni siquiera con sus libros favoritos. Agradeció a Kami-sama por que su papá siguiera trabajando y que no estuviera de gorroso (_N/A: para aquellos que no sepan, gorroso= molestando_). Tal vez Kid tenía razón.

..

_Flashback -2-_

_-Maka- el tono de Kid le dijo a Maka que esto que quería decirle era para hacerla pensar. -¿Recuerdas cuando te enamoraste de mí?- ok, eso no lo esperaba._

_-Eto… s-sí- Maka lo recordaba como su primer amor. El guapo y codiciado por todas las chicas, Death the Kid. Su inteligencia se comparaba con la de ella, sus acciones eran firmes, llenas de una confianza insuperable. Sus ojos color oro sólido la hipnotizaban _(N/A: son oro sólido por que el oro líquido es taaan Crepúsculo)_. Kid llegó a ser amigo de Maka. Su mejor amigo, a decir verdad. Y después, salieron por unos meses. Pero Kid era demasiado obsesivo. Le decía que sus coletas no estaban a la misma altura, que sus cuadernos debían de estar perfectamente ordenados, que su comida debía de tener un perfecto balance. Makita, por supuesto, no lo resistió mucho. Aceptaba que ella era ordenada, pero Kid era la locura. Terminaron en buenos términos, pero cada quien se enfocó en su vida después de eso._

_-¿Y por qué estás enamorada de Soul?- la pregunta de Kid no tenía sentido_

_-Pues por que…- tal vez era su respuesta la que no tendría sentido._

_-Dime, Maka. ¿Soul es tu amigo? ¿Ha platicado contigo? ¿Realmente lo ha hecho? ¿Ha hecho algo, cualquier cosita, por ti?- Maka se distrajo un momento con la figura de Kid. Estaba justamente frente a ella, pero también, de espaldas al sol. La luz se quedó detrás de él y era la sombra la que predominaba en su rostro._

_-Pues…- Maka intentó, aun así, encontrar algo que le permitiera responder aquellas preguntas._

_-Te conozco, Maka. No has cambiado mucho tu forma de ser desde que fuiste mi novia – cierto – y sé lo que buscas- ¿lo que ella buscaba?_

_-¿Y qué busco, sabelotodo?- de verdad quería saber lo que Kid pensaba sobre eso_

_-Eres muy inteligente, Maka. Tarde o temprano te darás cuenta- Odiaba cuando Kid le decía algo como eso – Tómate una tarde. Piensa en Soul, piensa en ti. Y luego elige qué hacer.-_

..

Kid había hablado con total sinceridad. No le había metido una idea a la cabeza. Al menos, no una idea clara. Pero intentaría resolver el misterio ella sola. ¿Cuál misterio? Solo tenía que saber qué sentía por Soul. Él le gustaba. Y mucho. Ella lo… ¿lo amaba? ¿Realmente lo amaba? ¿Por qué hasta ahora se preguntaba eso? A lo mejor Kid estaba de cizañoso y quería regresar con ella. Pero se lo hubiera hecho saber de otra forma, ¿no? Él era de esos que llevan flores, que regalan ositos de peluche, tenía ese tipo de detalles. No, Kid no le había hecho creer que no quería realmente a Soul. Kid estaba haciendo esto… ¿por qué estaría haciendo esto?

_.._

_Flashback -3- _(N/A: consideren este flashback como... General POV)

_Tsubaki no tenía novio. Quería concentrarse en sus estudios, terminar, y poder después formar una familia. Aunque eso no le impedía sentir algo por alguien. Alguien que estudiaba traducción _(N/A: les explico esto más abajo)._ Un alguien muuuuy escandaloso. _

_Kid no tenía novia, pero sentía algo por cierta chica de cabello largo y oscuro. ¿Mera atracción? Tal vez. Pero él sabía que ella tenía ojos para uno de sus mejores amigos, no para él. Y también sabía que ella era tan pura y tan sincera con todos y, principalmente, consigo misma, que su corazón de seguro ya le había sido entregado a B*S, aunque el estúpido ni se diera cuenta. Pero él, Death the Kid, no se rendiría antes de haber probado los pétalos de esa flor sin aroma. Era muy poco común en él querer algo así. Pero era algo que estaba decidido a tener. Ese pequeño beso, que no sería nada más que un recuerdo que permanecería hasta el olvido. _

* * *

><p>Ok! Sé que muchos van a estar medio sacados de onda con mi decisión de carrera para Black*Star así que les dejo lo que pensé.<p>

**Jefe de B*S:** Black, necesito que vayas a (tal lugar) y traduzcas el discurso de (tal persona) al alemán (fue lo más difícil que pensé xD)

**B*S:** JA! Déjamelo a mi! Tu gran Dios hará que todos los pobres diablos comprendan lo que ese pequeño mortal quiere decirles! PERO ESO NUNCA SUPERARA ALGO QUE YO DIGA JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Acorde a sus expectativas? ¿No? ¿Alguien quiere asesinarme? xD

Mil gracias por los reviews que me han mandado :') Aun no tengo el próximo cap, entonces aun no se cuánto exactamente falta para que se acabe. Pero considero que será pronto.

**_Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, reclamaciones y demás._**

Menos groserías por favor -.-

Nos leemos pronto :D


	7. A correr

Hi hi! Solei-desu~

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero tenía que pensar bien bien antes de publicar esto.

Recién lo re-edité como por milésima vez y ya no quiero hacerle más cambios.

Quedó bastante largo, pero espero que lo disfruten

A leer~

**Disclaimer: blablabla yo solo hice el fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>A correr<strong>

-¡Maka!- Tsubaki se acercó a su amiga y llegó a ella con un abrazo -¡Wow! ¡No has cambiado nadita!- le observó mientras sonreía al ver su cabello suelto, como pocas veces se lo había visto a Maka en la universidad.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Pero tú! ¿Hace cuánto te cortaste el cabello?- preguntó la ojiverde al ver el estilo tan corto de su amiga. Definitivamente, un gran cambio en su apariencia.

-Hace un par de años. Y…-

-Espera, espera…- le interrumpió Maka volteando a todos lados -¿No me dijiste que venías con B*S?-

-Jaja es raro que no haya venido gritando a decir alguna tontería ¿cierto?- Tsubaki se veía tranquila y su rostro irradiaba una alegría… tanta, que Maka la envidió. Pero se alegró por ella. –Él está… por…- la pelinegra comenzó a buscar a su marido por todos lados hasta que la cabellera azul apareció a lado de una máquina atrapa-peluches –míralos, allá están- dijo Tsubaki apuntando en aquella dirección

B*S se encontraba dándole ánimos a un pequeño que intentaba sacar un peluche de aquella máquina. Black no necesita descripción: gritando sobre cómo él era genial y que esa máquina no tenía el derecho de negarles aquel peluche. El pequeño, por otro lado, se veía concentrado, sin hacer ruido alguno, casi acechando a aquel peluche. Tenía el cabello del color de la noche y los ojos del mismo color.

-Tu hijo se parece mucho a su padre- le dijo Maka al ver cómo, al sacar el peluche, se ponía a dar saltitos de alegría gritando que era el número uno y que la máquina debía sentirse mal por casi dejarlo sin juguete nuevo.

-Lo sé, a veces es tan escandaloso como B*S, pero sacó también muchas cosas de mi- contestó la orgullosa madre al levantar al niño en sus brazos y besarlo en la mejilla

-¡MAKA!- y, claro, no podía faltar el extraordinario grito del dios de la exageración –Venga, ¿acaso no me extrañaste?- le dijo a la rubia sonriéndole y extendiendo los brazos

-Claro que si, B*S. Nada es igual sin mi dios- le contestó Maka entre risas, correspondiendo el abrazo. Se asombró de lo tranquilo del saludo del peliazul. Supuso que en compañía de Tsubaki, sus gritos habían resultado innecesarios. Después de todo, ya no necesitaba llamar la atención de nadie más.

Era media mañana, y la plaza donde se encontraban estaba casi vacía. Se veía igual que aquella vez, pensó Maka.

_Flashback_

_-Oi… Maka… eto…- Soul se veía nervioso. Ni siquiera sabía por dónde comenzar –yo… necesito decirte algo-_

..

El tiempo voló, no solo en ese día, sino desde que toda su generación salió de la universidad. Maka no podía creer que hace 7 años que se había recibido. Y ahora, Tsubaki y Black*Star estaban casados y su pequeño Red*Star ya tenía 4 años _(N/A: la tradición del nombre debía continuar xD)._ Como por arte de magia, y casi sin recordar cómo, Maka se encontraba en ese momento cenando en un restaurante con sus amigos. R*S se había ido a los juegos que se encontraban en la parte de atrás, en un espacio cerrado, pero a la vista de los padres.

-Oii ¿supieron lo de Kid?- preguntó de repente Maka, al ver en un cuadro un paisaje que contaba con un sol y dos nubes a cada lado del astro, muy simétricamente acomodados. Tsubaki se tensó un poco con la pregunta.

-No, ¿qué fue de él?- preguntó B*S tomando un poco de la bebida en su vaso.

-Hace unos meses supe que se encontró a una chica que aguantara su obsesión. Hasta él parecía un tanto cambiado cuando me habló por teléfono. De seguro esa chica hará que deje de acomodar el papel de baño- las demás mesas voltearon a ver a los locos que se reían, deseando saber qué era tan gracioso.

-Como si eso fuera posible- dijo B*S entre carcajadas. De verdad que no lo creía

-¿Te dijo su nombre?- preguntó Tsubaki, secándose las lágrimas que habían salido por culpa de la risa

-Tiene nombre muy especial, de esos como para recordarlo después de meses de repetirlo… Umm…-Maka trató de recordar el nombre de la chica, hasta que su mente dio con un leve indicio de haberlo recordado- Creo que se llama… Chrona- dijo tras una pausa

-Espero que Kid sea feliz- Tsubaki consideraba a Kid una persona por arriba de muchos, pero no por arriba de todos. Porque ella recordaba, por mucho que le pesara, lo que había pasado aquella vez.

_Flashback -2-_

_-Te pedí que investigaras si Soul jugaba con Maka o no- dijo la morena, algo perturbada por lo que su amiga le había dicho aquella tarde. Su oyente, sin embargo, se veía muy tranquilo._

_-Cumplí mi palabra- la voz de Kid estremeció en el interior de Tsubaki. Sabía que exigiría su pago. –Se resolvió. Ahora, solo quiero mi beso, y podrás olvidar todo esto-_

..

Ya estaba oscuro cuando llegaron a casa de Tsubaki. El niño fue corriendo a su cuarto, seguido de su padre. Las dos mujeres se fueron a la sala para seguir platicando.

-Nunca te pregunté…- Tsubaki esperó a que Maka soltara la interrogativa - ¿B*S supo que besaste a Kid?-

-Pues…-

_Flashback -3-_

_Tsubaki no esperaba esto. Estaba de acuerdo con ayudar a Maka, pero el precio de Kid era… no correspondía con el tema. No tenía ningún sentido._

_Pero ahora se encontraba camino a casa. El beso que le dio a Kid no fue nada. Como él se lo había dicho, lo olvidará. Ese no era el problema. El problema fue que alguien los vio. Y no un alguien cualquiera. Black*Star fue quien apareció en el momento y lugar (menos) indicado. Cuando Tsubaki se separó de Kid, ahí estaba él, pero ninguna expresión se dibujaba en su rostro. Solo se dio la vuelta y se fue._

_.._

Maka escuchó el rápido relato de Tsubaki. Hasta que ella dijo que era por que estaba preocupada por ella.

-Espera, espera, espera… entonces ¿tú mandaste a Kid a hablar conmigo?- le preguntó un poco (muy) confundida.

-No, yo había pedido a Kid que… hablara con Soul… para que no intentara lastimarte…- le respondió en voz baja y evitando su mirada. –Me había dicho que un día te había visto con Soul y estaba preocupado por ti… Supongo que de cualquier forma, él hubiera ido a hablar contigo-

-Si, puede ser- meditó en voz alta- de todos modos, eso ya pasó. Ya no importa- Tsubaki se alegró al ver a Maka sonriente, pero no pudo evitar sentirse algo culpable después de todo.

**..**

Arriba, B*S acostaba al pequeño. O al menos eso intentaba, por que su hijo era todo un torbellino cuando le anunciaban que era hora de dormir. Costaba trabajo creer que él mismo era así hace algunos años. La risa de su hijo le hacía gracia, como si le hiciera cosquillas. Provocaba que él también se riera. Cuando al fin ambos pudieron controlarse, el pequeño miró sonriente a B*S.

-Papi, te quiero- le dijo R*S mostrando una gran sonrisa que hizo que Black quisiera ir corriendo por una cámara y tomarle una fotografía para que el momento durara el resto de la vida.

-Yo también te quiero Red- le respondió el peliazul besando la frente de aquella pequeña cosita linda.

Apagó la luz y cerró la puerta, permitiendo que Red se relajara y que poco a poco Morfeo lo arrullara en sus brazos. Te quiero… esas palabras le sonaban… ¿dónde las había escuchado antes? Observó una foto de él con su esposa en un jardín japonés. Y el recuerdo lo volvió a golpear. Como cuando lo vivió.

..

_Flashback -4-_

_Black*Star se preguntaba por qué alguien tan big como él no podía obtener una limonada gratis. No era lógico ¡él era más grande que un dios! Ese tonto de la tienda se lo pagaría algún día. Pero entonces, todos sus deseos de venganza contra el pobre mortal que no quiso regalarle esa limonada que costaba tanto dinero _(N/A: cofcofsarcasmocof)_ se desvanecieron por completo. Ahí, justo a la vuelta de la estúpida tienda se encontraba Kid. Con Tsubaki. Besándose. Escuchó algo dentro de él que se quebró. No, no podía ser su corazón. Tsubaki era su amiga, la quería pero nada más. ¿O no? ¿Entonces por qué se sentía tan enojado, tan triste, tan deshecho? Se dio cuenta que Tsubaki lo miraba, después de separarse de Kid. No fue capaz de pronunciar palabra. Solo se fue sin decir nada._

_.._

-Bueno Makita, tu duermes aquí- le dijo Tsubaki entregándole una toalla dentro del cuarto de invitados –ten, por si decides tomar una ducha-

-Gracias, Tsubaki. Que pases buena noche.-

-También tú-

Maka había viajado desde muy lejos. Había sido ascendida en su trabajo, y por eso la mandaron a Holanda. Hacía 4 años que estaba lejos de su hogar. Hacía mucho que ella y Maka no pasaban tiempo juntas. Ahora, en estas vacaciones de verano, se realizó su deseo de volver. Pero ella no sabía si Maka había visto a Soul en algún momento, después de tanto tiempo.

La morena subió las escaleras en rumbo a su recamara. Se encontró a Black*Star mirando por la ventana. No recordaba haberlo visto tan serio y concentrado en algo desde…. Bueno, nunca.

-¿Black?- su marido no contestó

-¿Cariño, estás bien?- preguntó esta vez tocando su brazo. Sentir los dedos fríos de Tsubaki le provocó escalofríos, pero sirvió para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

-L-lo siento, Tsubaki- Black abrazó a su mujer y hundió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Dejó por un momento que el olor de su piel reviviera eso que su hijo, con esas tiernas palabras, trajo de nuevo al presente.

_Flashback -5-_

_-¡Black*Star, espera!- Tsubaki había corrido detrás de B*S, alejándose de Kid._

_-Bueno… ahora empezará a olvidarlo- Kid no estaba especialmente feliz, pero sabía que Tsubaki estaría mejor si la dejaba con el peliazul a solas._

_Luego de emprender el camino a casa, Kid no pudo observar que B*S giró para mirar a Tsubaki con una mirada poco típica de él hacia con ella. Una mirada fría, carente de expresión. Casi carente de sentimientos. A Tsubaki le pareció que estrujaron su corazón y lo dejaron malherido y sangrante. Pensó que así debió de sentirse aquel que la abandonaba en el atardecer más bello que sus ojos hubieran visto. _

_Al día siguiente, Tsubaki se aisló de todos. Y B*S hizo igual. Por mera casualidad, Tsubaki lo vio cruzar frente a esa tienda que le traería malos recuerdos si no lograba hablar con el escandaloso de B*S y aclararle lo que pasó. Lo siguió hasta llegar a la colonia donde él vivía. Se detuvieron ambos en una esquina._

_-Sé que me estás siguiendo. Te voy a pedir que me dejes en paz.- La voz de Black sonaba áspera._

_-Quisiera que me escuches por favor… Yo... ayer…- Tsubaki empezó a probar con algunas palabras el comienzo de su explicación, pero fue interrumpida. _

_-No es necesario. Suficientes fueron las imágenes, no tienes que decir nada. Espero que ustedes dos estén juntos un buen tiempo- Los ojos de Black*Star ardían y no podía permanecer más tiempo oyendo la dulce voz a punto de romperse de la chica. Comenzó a correr sin saber qué más hacer intentando alejarse de ella._

_-¡No, Black*Star!- Tsubaki tenía que alcanzarlo. Tenía que decirle algo que lo detuviera – ¡Te quiero!-_

_B*S frenó, pero Tsubaki no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Chocó contra la ancha espalda. El cuerpo del chico permaneció de pie, sin poder procesar lo que ella le había gritado. Y ella en el suelo, por culpa de la gravedad. Pero al menos lo detuvo._

_-Te quiero B*S- le dijo mientras se levantaba- Te quiero desde hace mucho tiempo y yo…- B*S volteo en ese momento. Avanzó unos centímetros hacia ella y la abrazó. _

_.._

Maka despertó en la madrugada. Ya no recordaba por qué su sueño la había asustado tanto, pero ya qué. El reloj marcaban las 4 am. Bueno, podía salir a hacer ejercicio. Se puso un short morado oscuro y una camiseta holgada blanca. Decidió tomar unas llaves que había en el vestíbulo, y dejar una nota por si acaso se despertaba alguno de sus amigos, que regresaría a lo mucho en hora y media. Un calentamiento de 15 minutos y estaba lista para salir a correr. Le agradó sentir la frescura de su país en la mañana. En Holanda había sido difícil acostumbrarse al clima, y ahí empezó a ejercitarse por la tarde después de volver del trabajo. Pero ahora, se sentía muy diferente el poder usar una ropa tan ligera y no sentir tanto frío.

Pasados unos 20 minutos, un muchacho de aproximadamente su edad, con un gorro negro, un pants y una camiseta de Gears of War se aproximó a ella. Ella siguió como si nada, hasta que escuchó que le hablaban.

-¿Eres nueva en el barrio? – Era una pregunta bastante ruda a su parecer, pero Maka a esa hora, lo menos que quería eran problemas.

-Solo estoy de visita con una amiga- le contestó sin voltear a verlo

-Ah... y ¿corres mucho?- el extraño no tenía ni pizca de idea de que a Maka no le interesaba conocer gente nueva

-Algo así- La rubia trataba de concentrarse en su respiración y nada más.

-Te apuesto a que puedo llegar antes que tú a los juegos- Su destino se veía desde donde estaban. No era un gran trayecto, pero Maka supuso que serían unos 15 minutos caminando normalmente.

-¿Y qué apuestas?- Maka no quería que llegara a ser una carrera muy larga, así que trató de hacer tiempo

-¿Una botella de agua te parece bien?- Maka intentó hacerle una mirada de incredulidad al extraño. Pero su plan se fue al caño cuando vio el rostro del sujeto.

-¡¿Estás demente? ¡Eres un imbécil, así no se saluda a alguien que conoces desde hace tiempo!-

-Bueno, tú ni siquiera me reconociste, Maka. Ni siquiera volteaste a verme-

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera si a las 4 y media de la mañana alguien me quisiera sacar platica? ¿Presentarme con todo y todo?-

-Bueno, se nota que me extrañaste-

-Ja ja. Claro, Soul, claro.-

* * *

><p><em>¿Review?<em>


	8. Neruda

Jovenazos y jovenazas, he aquí la parte final de Rompecorazones.

Creo que recibiré tomatazos por esto pero lean y decidanlo ustedes :)

**Disclaimer: blablabla yo solo hice el fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Neruda<strong>

Después de algunos regaños más hacia el albino, quedaron de verse ahí donde sería el final de la carrera, a las 10 en punto. Maka se encargaría de informar a sus anfitriones para no preocuparlos. Regresó a la casa diez minutos antes de las cinco. Supuso que podría ducharse y acostarse un rato mientras los demás despertaban y así lo hizo. Con el cabello mojado se dejó caer en la cama y comenzó a pensar en Soul. En realidad no había cambiado mucho. Lo veía menos alto que antes y tenía esa misma sonrisa altanera que le caracterizaba. Se revolvió en la cama al evocar lo que pasó hace años, pero que no lograba comprender del todo. Tomó su celular y observó que eran las ocho. ¿Cómo había perdido tanto tiempo? Abrió su maleta y tomó una mini falda azul y una blusa rosa pálido, comenzando a arreglarse para su encuentro.

Antes de terminar de maquillarse, un par de ruidos provenientes de la cocina le hicieron saber que el día había comenzado para todos. Salió del cuarto unos quince minutos después, justo cuando alguien bajaba las escaleras corriendo.

-¡Buenos días, tía Maka!- saludó Red con entusiasmo

-Hola, pequeño- le dijo Maka notando que el niño seguía en piyama -¿Acabas de levantarte?-

-Si- le dijo estirándose

-Ven, R*S. Ya casi está listo el desayuno- dijo Tsubaki

-Buen día, Tsubaki-

-Buenos días, Maka- respondió mirándola de reojo y sirviendo el desayuno de su hijo. -¿Por qué tan arreglada?-

-Voy a ir a ver a Soul- le dijo un poco más tranquila de lo que se sentía. Tsubaki paró lo que estaba haciendo y miró a Maka confundida -¿Saldrás a buscarlo?-

-No, yo… en realidad, me lo encontré hace unas horas… Fui a correr y… quedamos de vernos en el parque a las diez-

-¡Mami, mami! ¿Yo también puedo ir al parque con tía Maka?- preguntó R*S

-No hables con comida en la boca, cariño- fue la respuesta que obtuvo de su madre – Termina tu desayuno, ya regreso- comenzó a caminar hacia la sala y Maka la siguió.

-¿Estarás bien?- le preguntó

-Sí, no te preocupes-

-No te lo había mencionado, pero Soul ha venido a la casa frecuentemente. Creo que fue mi culpa que te lo encontrarás.- Maka le interrogó con la mirada- Hace una semana, cuando me avisaste que vendrías, Soul se presentó y no pude no comentarlo…- Tsubaki calló un momento sin saber qué más decir

-No… no creo que haya sido eso. Me lo encontré pero él también estaba corriendo. ¿Vive cerca?-

-Relativamente. Vive a unos 20 minutos de aquí, hacia la carretera. Black*Star dice que su mejor amigo no puede vivir sin él- sonrió con una gotita bajando por su frente.

-¿Yo qué?- preguntó B*S bajando rápidamente las escaleras.

-Nada, cariño. Te puse un sándwich en la mesa para que te lo vayas comiendo-

-¡Gracias, gracias! Me voy, adiós chicas. Adiós hijo-

-¡Adiós papi!- le gritó el niño agitando su tenedor en el aire

-¿Se le hizo tarde?-

-Sip-

Maka se despidió de Tsubaki faltando cinco minutos antes de la hora acordada. Para cuando llegó al parque, Soul estaba ahí. Maka lo observó y le vio algo diferente a como lo recordaba, pero no sabía qué. Estaba sentado en una banca, luciendo unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta blanca con una máscara de gas dibujada en negro. Estaba ahí, simplemente, despreocupado, con esa actitud _cool_ de él.

-Vaya, pensé que no vendrías- le dijo al verla llegar

-No exageres. Apenas pasan tres minutos de las 10-

-Jaja vamos- le dijo tomando su mano

-¿Vamos? ¿A dónde? ¿No irás a secuestrarme, verdad pervertido?- le cuestionó la rubia con una cara de los mil diablos

-¿Qué? ¡NO! Ash… mira… solo entra al auto- Soul se rendía ante la declaración de Maka. Tenía sus gustos, como todo hombre, pero no, no iba a secuestrarla. Uno de sus letales Maka-chops y terminaría embarrado en el suelo. No se arriesgaría. En cambio, lo que planeaba era un poco más peligroso, pero tenía qué hacerlo. Y ese algo comenzaba a dos semáforos del que se encontraban. No manejó más de diez minutos, así que el silencio no fue tan largo. Pero sí incómodo.

-¿No tienes trabajo o por qué estás fuera tan temprano?- preguntó Maka al bajarse del auto.

-Tengo una semana de vacaciones y hoy es mi último día-

Poco después llegaron a la plaza donde Maka estuvo con Black y Tsubaki cuando llegó. También era la misma plaza donde Soul le había dicho aquello.

_Flashback_

_-Oi… Maka… eto…- Soul se veía nervioso. Ni siquiera sabía por dónde comenzar –yo… necesito decirte algo… yo… te pedí que pensaras en mi propuesta y…- Soul se detuvo para pensar sus palabras pero Maka interrumpió_

_-Te la daré solo…-_

_-Déjame terminar, por favor- Soul tomó aire, soltó un gran suspiro y habló- No sé si realmente me gustas- Su mirada fue directo a los zapatos blancos de Maka – Lo pensé mucho y… estuvo mal pedirte que salieras conmigo si yo no tenía mis pensamientos en orden. Así que te pido que no me des tu respuesta…-_

_Maka estaba atónita. Eso era algo parecido a lo que quería decirle ella a él._

…

-Así que… ¿me traes aquí para recordar viejos tiempos?- preguntó con una sonrisa, muy cerca del lugar donde estaba parada aquel día.

-En realidad, me gustaría preguntarte algo- respondió Soul cabizbajo. Maka por un segundo consideró una declaración de amor pero se dijo a sí misma ridícula. -¿Por qué te fuiste sin despedirte?-

Maka se acercó al joven, más que nada para bajar su nivel de voz, pero claro que logró que Soul sintiera más curiosidad.

-Yo creo que no podía verte en esos momentos. Yo… a mi me gustabas bastante y… después de lo que me dijiste… Yo sabia que si te volvía a hablar me dejaría llevar y te hubiera pedido mil cosas…-

-¿Por ejemplo?-

-Eso no importa- Soul dejó volar su imaginación un poco, besando a Maka, abrazándola, comprándole un helado. Pero se detuvo cuando la voz de ella volvió a sonar, apartando su mirada de la de ella- eran tonterías-

-Y vuelves siete años después a decirme esto ¡Vaya! Y yo que pensé que me dirías algo como que era un idiota o que no te convenía-

-No seas nena, Soul- se quejó Maka- Además, amistoso no es la palabra que mejor define tu actitud hacia mí después de _eso_-

-Bueno yo…

_-Flashback 2-_

_Era la primera vez que Soul no perseguía algo que quería. A alguien, en este caso. Después de lo que le dijo a Maka quiso enfriar su cabeza, alejarse de ella. Ella, quien lo rechazó; ella, tan bella; ella, tan plana e inteligente; ella, a quien casi le rompe el corazón. Lo logró pero después vería las consecuencias._

…

-Yo también tenía mis problemas, Albarn- le respondió con un sonrojo, rascándose la cabeza intentando disimularlo.- Pero eso no es lo que yo quería decirte al traerte hoy aquí. Ahora que dentro de ti, tu edad creciendo; dentro de mi, mi edad andando.*- Maka creyó reconocer algo en esas palabras. Sus mejillas enrojecieron- Hoy quisiera pedirte una oportunidad. No de ser tu amor, ni de ser quien te acompañe durante todo el camino. Yo solo quiero tenderte mi mano, y ser tu amigo- como por arte de magia, apareció en sus manos un libro, grueso como la palma de su mano, con una cubierta de cuero café con detalles dorados y en medio de la portada -_Neruda-_ en cursivas. No hace falta decir que Maka se quedó sin palabras.

-Yo… el… pero… esto… lo que dijiste no fue de él ¿o sí?- cuestionó señalando el nombre de su escritor favorito.

-No Maka. Pero ¿quién sabe? Tendrás que descubrirlo aquí dentro- le respondió señalando el bello ejemplar.

-Entonces…-

-¿Entonces?-

-¿Amigos?-

-Amigos- afirmó el ex-rey tiburón, con la misma sonrisa torcida que desde la primera vez, encantó a Maka. Tal vez esta vez, se dijo a sí misma. Tal vez esta vez.

* * *

><p>*Este pedacito es de la<em> Oda al tiempo <em>de Pablo Neruda (había olvidado poner esto xD)

_Arigatogozaimasu~_


End file.
